Check Yes or No
by JinxTheBadLuckGirl
Summary: Based off a song by George Strait.


**Hey guys, thanks for reading. :D Just so you know, this (like it says) is based off the song "Check Yes or No" by George Strait. I remember when I first heard this it was screaming MikexSandy, so I just had to do it! A lot of the dialouge is the same as chapter 15, so if it seems familar, that's why. c: Hope you enjoyyy~~. (I also changed the lyrics a TINY bit, like a word or so, but it's not really noticable unless you know the song by heart. Hope you don't mind. xD)**

_It started way back in third grade._

I remember it like it was yesterday. New year, a fresh new start. I had my little backpack on me with a nervous grin to go with it when I walked into the half-way filled classroom. I saw a few familiar faces, but there was someone I don't think I could ever forget.

_I used to sit behind EmmyLou Hayes._

_ A blue dress, a matching bow, and her ponytail._

The teacher sent me straight behind a girl. I heard her name, and I wasn't looking forward to it. What if she was just like Lucy? I don't think I could handle another abusive lady in my life.

But this wasn't Lucy, this was someone else. Her name was Sandy. She had the most beautiful white fur I've ever seen. Her silky coal hair was shining, and it flipped up at the end. She had one fluff of hair on her forehead, and I thought it looked just amazing. And her bow. It was the prettiest blue. When I looked at it, it looked like I was looking direcly at the sky.

She was perfect.

She was that girl who I'd see in my dreams.

And she was just a dream until we finally had a conversation about my paper. The teacher passed out the papers and I doodled a little picture of her; since she was practically always in my mind. Then I heard that voice again.

"Maishul?"

Oh God she's talking to me what do I do what do I-

"Is that me?"

"YES." WAIT, WHAT? "I mean NO! I mean-" I studdered and sputtered. What could I say? That I drew her? What would she think, that I'm some kind of creep? Oh God, what could I do?

"I like it very much! You shouldn't have! Thank you!" She smiled, actually meaning the words. My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped. _WHAT? SHE LIKES IT? Maybe, maybe she might like-_

"Okay class, back to your seats!" The teacher stood up from her desk, about to teach another lesson. Sandy went back to her seat, in front of me, and listened intently to the teacher.

Never mind the fact I didn't really speak, hell, she couldn't even pronounce my name right! But she noticed me and spoke to me. And that defintatly wasn't the last time. That was the beginning of our lovely little friendship.

At times, Lucy would come by me and ask, well, actually demaded, that I should play some sport against her. But I was too busy with Sandy. We ate lunch together every day, and when I helped her get a better grade in English, she would give me the best salmon money could buy. Eventually though, she didn't need me anymore. But I didn't mind. I made a friend out of her, and that's all that really mattered.

_She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell._

_ Next day I chased her 'round the playground._

_ Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round._

Lucy wasn't the center anymore. Thinking about it, I do feel bad. But Sandy was my world, and I was hers. Usually Sandy would ask Lucy to play, but it eventually just became me and her again. I was just a kid. I didn't know what I was really doing to her in the long run.

I sat at my desk while the teacher taught until a little peice of paper fell on my desk. It was badly folded, obviously done in a rush, but that didn't matter. It was from Sandy, so that's all I cared about.

_And EmmyLou got caught passing me a note._

_ Before the teacher took it, I read what it wrote._

I opened up the paper, excited to see what she would say to me today. I saw a heart here and there. Well. That was new. Wonder what it says...

_Do you love me?_

_ Do you want to be my friend?_

_ And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand._

_ If you want to._

_ I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

My eyes widened. My stomach a flutter. The once gray face was now a rosey pink. I stumbled to circle yes until the teacher snatched it off my desk. "Michael," she said firmly, "would you like to read this to the class?"

"NO."

"No more notes then, you two! In class, you learn. Nothing more. Now please, do pay attention." She walked back to the front and rambled on and on about...math, I think. I don't remember. So,

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Yes."

**Sorry if there's a typo or two, I wrote and proofread this when I was sick. But please, do review/critique this so I can become a better writer! I really would appreciate it! c:**

**Story by JinxTheBadLuckGirl. Song lyrics by George Strait (and whatever label that owns his music, whatever.) Characters by Taeshi.** **All credit goes to where credit is due.**


End file.
